(un)planned
by SarahMaula154Kila0ooo
Summary: Hanya tentang keseharian seorang Kunikida Doppo pada tahun pertamanya di SMA. (AU!school, fem!Kunikida, slow update)


**Bungo Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango**

 **(un)planned by SarahMaula157Kila0ooo**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, genderbender, AU, gajeness, garing kriuk-kriuk, dwwl…**

* * *

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Kunikida menghela nafas pada hari ini. Setelah selesai membereskan barang-barang, dia segera beranjak keluar kelas. Sekali lagi, gadis itu menghela nafas sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

Minggu pertama sekolah setelah MOS (atau yang sekarang disebut PLS) biasanya adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi semua murid, termasuk bagi Kunikida. Karena, baginya, waktu itu adalah saat-saat di mana dia bisa membuat catatan aktivitas pada buku idealismenya. Sayangnya, sekarang ia hanya bisa pasrah sambil memaki dalam hati karena ekspetasi yang biasanya terwujud setiap tahun ajaran baru itu kali ini tidak terwujud. Ini semua gara-gara pertemuan dan perkenalannya dengan seorang pemuda bernama Dazai Osamu.

.

Pada hari pertama, tepatnya ketika memasuki kelas baru, Kunikida hanya berdiri mematung di salah satu sisi pintu. Bertanya-tanya apa yang ia lakukan? Tentu saja mengobservasi kelas yang akan di tempatinya selama setahun ke depan. Dan juga, mencoba mengingat wajah-wajah baru yang akan bersamanya selama tiga tahun ke depan. Yah, walau setengah dari jumlah murid belum datang.

Tahun ini, gadis berkacamata itu telah memasuki dunia SMU-nya. Itu artinya… selangkah lebih dekat menuju dunia perkuliahan! Walau ini-itu sudah dipersiapkan, namun tetap saja rasanya tegang dan gugup.

BUK!

Buku idealisme yang berada di genggaman terjatuh karena senggolan seseorang. Baru saja Kunikida bergumam meminta maaf dan akan mengambil bukunya, tangan lain malah telah mendahuluinya. Begitu pandangan keduanya selaras, si gadis mengerjap singkat.

"Ah, maaf karena membuatmu menyenggolku. Dan, terima kasih karena telah mengambilkan bukuku," tangan Kunikida dengan cepat akan meraih bukunya namun meleset, "?!"

"Buku apa, sih, ini?" pemuda jakung dihapadannya membolak-balik bukunya untuk melihat sampul depan dan belakang, "Sampai-sampai kau berdiri di depan pintu seperti patung," lanjutnya.

Ctak! Urat kekesalan Kunikida kambuh.

"Salah satu barangku yang berharga," dengan jengkel Kunikida berhasil merebut bukunya, "Dan, berdiri di depan pintu pada hari pertama masuk sekolah pada tahun ajaran baru adalah salah satu kebiasaanku. Kuharap kau akan terbiasa dengan itu!" dia segera melangkah pergi mencari tempat duduk—meninggalkan pemuda menjengkelkan itu di depan pintu kelas.

Pemuda itu mendengus geli, lalu mengejar Kunikida, "Hei! Tunggu, Kunikida- _chan_! Kita belum berkenalan, lho!"

Baru saja Kunikida menggeser kursi yang akan didudukinya, detik berikutnya gadis itu langsung berdiri tegap sambil bersedekap menatap tajam pemuda itu, "Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

Pemuda itu mengerjap sejenak, lalu dengan senyum simpul membalas, "Bukankah pada seragammu terdapat _name tag_?"

"…"

Kunikida langsung membisu di tempat. Sejak kapan dia jadi sebodoh ini? Duh…

"Sudahlah," tiba-tiba dia langsung menunjuk pemuda itu tepat di depan wajahnya, "Dan juga, jangan seenaknya menambahkan _suffix_ _chan_ pada namaku! Berkenalan saja kita belum!"

Pemuda itu langsung menyengir, "Karena itulah tadi aku mengejarmu untuk berkenalan. Iya, kan?" Kunikida kembali skeptis, "Aku yakin telinga dan otakmu bekerja sama dengan baik."

Gadis itu mengalah dan menghela nafas sejenak, "Baiklah! Jadi, siapa namamu?"

Dengan mengangkat sebelah tangan ditambah senyum khasnya pemuda itu membalas, "Namaku Dazai, Dazai Osamu!"

"Baiklah, Dazai," Kunikida mengangguk singkat, "Aku Kunikida Doppo. Mohon bantuannya untuk tiga tahun ke depan!" ucapnya sambil ber _ojigi_ singkat, membuat Dazai mengikutinya.

Akhirnya, Kunikida dapat mendudukkan diri dengan tenang.

Dazai yang sebelumnya melambaikan tangan untuk pergi mencari tempat duduk segera berbalik dengan senyum simpulnya, " _Tokoro de_ , Kunikida- _chan_ ,"—"?"—"namamu seperti nama laki-laki, ya!"

PTAS! Satu urat kekesalan Kunikida rasanya sudah putus.

Dia mengepalkan sebelah tangannya membalas lambaian tangan Dazai.

Lalu, tak terasa wali kelas mereka memasuki kelas dan memulai perkenalan.

Pada hari pertama, Kunikida gagal mengobservasi kelasnya secara cermat berkat Dazai.

* * *

 **~ Pojok Author ~**

Author: Sebelumnya…

SELAMAT HARI PRAMUKA

HUT TAMAN NASIONAL BUNAKEN!

Yak, saya akan membahas tentang ff karya saya yang ini.

Sebenarnya…

.

.

.

Saya gak kepikiran bakal ngepublish ff ini.

Fanfiction ini awalnya iseng-iseng saya buat. Soalnya, saat pertengahan pembuatan ff BSD TLR, tiba-tiba aja tercetus ide ff Kunikida versi female. Dan… jadilah ff ini.

Kalau boleh jujur, isi ff ini tentang kata hati diri saya yang lain. Dengan kata lain, dari sudut pandang diri saya yang perfeksionis. Referensinya juga asli dari keseharian saya waktu kelas satu eSeMA. Yaaah… hanya ditambah bumbu-bumbu lain dan bayangan saya sebagai Kunikida.

Jadi… begitulah.

Karena ini fanfiction tidak resmi saya—(Dark Sarah: Jadi, ilegal gitu?)—Ekhem, maksudnya, fanfiction yang tidak saya duga bakalan dipublish, jadi serial ini /ceilah/ kurang saya fokuskan. Yah, kalau ada kejadian bahari yang berkesan dan saya ingat, mungkin saya rombak dan publish untuk chapter selanjutnya. Gitu, sih…

Yak, segitu saja tentang karya saya ini. Silahkan mampir dan menampakkan diri /?/ jika ingin memberi saran, kritik, pertanyaan, dan lain-lain. :)

Sebelum (kembali) berpisah…

HUT REPUBLIK INDONESIA YANG KE 73!

(Dark & Rasio Sarah: Walaupun masih lama. _|| Khawatir gak sempat mengucapkan…)

 **RnR? :)**


End file.
